yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 22 Episode 19: Everyone bleeds
Eko stood in front of the bound man, his black outfit made professional only by the button up shirt and tie. His ringed fingers gleamed in the cold light of the moon that leaked in through the window. The silver of said moon seemed to resonate with his eyes as he smiled, his blue tinted black hair falling into his face and he pulled the lit cigarette from his lips. There was an upturned gas cannister on the floor leading to the mans feet. The man struggled against the ropes attempting to get free anyway possible as he begged for his life. "Look Mr...." He pulled out the paper with the mans name on it. "... Nakashima. You stole money from my current employer. I was sent to get it back. I've asked you nicely, now I have to resort to my favorite way of getting information." He leaned forward so he was eye level with the man watching as the man struggled, and a very sick smile spread across his face chilling the other man to the bones. Eko reached out and grabbed the man's hair with his left his right gripping the cigarette and moving it towards his left eye. The man began screaming and attempting to move his head but Eko simply gripped his hair tighter. "Stay still ya filthy bleeder! Now I'm going to ask you again, where is the money?" The man shook his head and Eko laughed low in his throat before thrusting the lit cig into the mans eyesocket before the man could blink. A scream tore out of Nakashima's throat as his eyeball singed on the surface. Eko morbidly grinned and once the cig was sufficiently put out, he lit another one and took a long, long drag off of it, forcibly blowing all the smoke in his face. "So, are you going to tell me now? Or am I going to have to keep this up?" Again, Nakashima shook his head but this time, Eko had something else in store for the man. From a damaged, rusty and damn near broken down table near where Eko was standing, sat a somewhat rusted nail, one that was meant for housing so it was long and rather thick. Each of Nakashima's hands sat tied onto the arms of the chair and his legs bound to the feet; his eyes er, rather eye, widened in shock and he strained against the bindings again, tears streaming down his face. "N-no no no no no no no no....Please, please don't.... I-I... Please....." "All I need is that information. Just a few words, thats all, it won't hurt to talk you know." The guy was a shambling mess, but, he didn't speak, his mouth went dry and he shook like a vibrator. "Nothing? Oh well." Metal met skin, he dragged the nail down Nakashima's arm leaving flecks of rust on the pale canvas. Eko toyed with the idea of were he'd stab Nakashima, his elbow? He sunk the nail into his muscles half an inch, Nakashima screamed. No, the elbow wasn't right so he trailed the nail up a few inches, the bicep sounded good. An inch this time, another scream. That wasn't quite right either so this time he went down to his forearm. Nakashima's face leaked out of every wet orfice, he was in some of the worst pain of his life but Eko wasn't even getting started. Scratching his chin, Eko debated for a second before shoving the nail almost completely through the arm, it was long enough that with a bit of persuasion from a hammer and some force, it broke through the bone and stuck into the arm rest. "Now, how about that information hmm?" Sobbing and silence. "No?" Eko had another nail and drove that one into Nakashima's other arm in nearly the same spot as the other one, a sickening crunch sounding as the bone split inside. "I can keep this up all day you know." Nakashima spluttered, choked on his own saliva bubbling out of his mouth, his body felt overloaded right now, it wasn't even that overloaded but hell if it didn't feel that way. "S-su-ugaru. S-sugaru H-himewasu...." He stopped and coughed sending spittle and snot flying across the room. "He can't be it. I know there's more than that." Eko took one more long drag off the cig that nearly burnt out in his fingers, in each of the arms he twisted the nails jutting out, grinding them against his split flesh and bone. Nakashima sreamed again but said nothing, quite unable to talk now. Eko frowned at Nakashima's silence and went back to his table choosing carefully (actually picking at random) a length of barbbed wire and a pair of kevlar gloves. "NO!" Nakashima gurgled out, he strained harder but screamed as rust flecked off the nails inside him setting his nerves alight again with hell fire. "Dai-aisuke.... O-odori." "So, Sugaru Himewasu and Daisuke Odori were your acomplices?" He dragged the barbed wire along Nakashima's cheek, catching bits of flesh and skin along the barbs leaving a bloody mess. Nakashima slowly nodded, wanting this all to be over whether Eko killed him or released him he wanted out. Though, Eko was going to kill the man, just killing him wasn't going to be enough so, he grabbed some gasoline soaked cotton wicking and wrapped it around the barbed wire, he grinned something manic and took the barbbed wire and cotton blend between his hands. Ever so carefully, Eko wrapped the pair around Nakashima's body in such a way that any twitch, any movement at all would dig the barbs into his skin. The end of the wicking landed in the puddle of gas that formed under Nakashima from the gas he poured from the gas can. Eko made sure to splash a little of the liquid on Nakashima as well just for shits and giggles, mostly on his hair and a bit more by his feet and turned around with the names in his head and his lit cig in his hand. With an absent flick of his wrist, the cig went flying through the air and sparked the gas into flames. "Ooops." It wasn't until weeks later that Eko found his next target, Sugaru Himewasu; a thin man with too much hair gel and a rather wired disposition. Eko snatched him up outside of Sugaru's cubicle farm and snuck him to yet another warehouse in town (amazing how Eko can keep finding these) filled with old pipes and other rusty implements for his amuzement. Sugaru died in just the same sort of manner that Nakashima did, slow, bloody and painfully. By the time his body stilled and his soul departed to wherever it went, a long nail had been hammered into his sternum, his fingernails were forcefully torn off and both knees were damn near nothing but dust. Also, he had several sick looking lacerations dotting his chest and legs, not a pretty sight but Eko enjoyed himself quite thoroughly. Man number two on his list died spectacularly bloody, Daisuke Odori, a man short in stature, long flowing hair kept in a topnot style (grey as shit) and older than your grandmother. He was an easy kill, and he squealed like a stuck pig, the money was hidden and he couldn't remember where because he wasn't the one who hid it, neither were the other two. By the time Eko got the intel from Daisuke, he had no skin covering his face, barbbed wire strangling him and knives stuck all along his legs. Eko did however get a single name, one Hiroyuki Takeda who they hired to keep the money secure. Thankfully Eko was also able to get some personal information about all three culprits and aranged to make a trade off, the money for some other bit of whatever it is they gave Hiro in the first place. Five days after the arangement was made, Eko stood in the abandoned neighborhood of Mikera in District 1 holding an empty suitcase that he locked and filled with the fake goods. (It was supposed to be few dozen pounds of drugs) The arangement went off with little hitch, and by little hitch it meant that Hiro escasped with a broken arm, a broken nose and deep bruises dotting his body. It was one of those encounters where one man was outmatched, Hiro. Not to say that Hiro didn't put up a fight but he had standards and Eko didn't. Hiro fought like an honorable man whilst Eko, had no qualms about doing anything to the bleeder. Once the whole thing was over, Eko took the case full of the missing money and deposited it straight to his bosses desk before skipping out for donughts and irish sodas. Category:Ark 22